RESEARCH CORES - STATISTICS Project Summary/Abstract: The primary goal of the Statistics Core located at the University of Kentucky is to provide access to statistics support for experimental design, preparation of manuscripts and grant applications. The core will also provide statistical training and professional development opportunities for KBRIN investigators and trainees at UK, through regional conferences, workshops and seminars, and at each regional university during site visits. We will continue to utilize unique strategies, via the Applied Statistics Lab (ASL), to bring in new regional investigators into the KBRIN network and provide statistical expertise for their research. Some of these endeavors include providing easier access to statistical services through video conferences, on-site visits, and educating investigators about KBRIN statistical resources. ASL faculty, students, and staff have worked, and will work, remotely and in person with the regional investigators to supply expertise in experimental design, statistical analysis, and data management. Finally, with an emphasis on mentorship and training, ASL graduate students are partnered with an experienced faculty/staff member who mentors the graduate student through all stages of a project. Training will be in the areas of data security, data management, data analysis using SAS and R, automatic table creation, post-hoc analysis, and statistical consultation. In summary, the Statistics Core will provide the statistical support to develop a highly skilled workforce in the Commonwealth of Kentucky.